beautiful disasters
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: So maybe, just maybe, somewhere along the way he fell in love with her. / Hugo Weasley and Gemini Malfoy and seven years of friendship and more.  Hugo/OC   Scorpius/Rose


**beautiful disasters**

_Hugo/Gemini_

They were always going to be a beautiful disaster, weren't they?

….

The whole thing starts during the summer when Rose demands that he accompany her to come visit Scorpius Malfoy, her very best friend in the world. She's only eleven, and he's only nine, completely innocent, so he agrees to come.

When he gets there, Scorpius rushes Rose into a hug before looking down at Hugo, who's peeking out from behind Rose. "This your brother?"

"Yep," Rose says with a grin. "Hugo."

Hugo peeks out from behind Rose, taking in the older Malfoy's blonde hair and grey eyes. Scorpius smirks at him. "You look like your dad."

"You too," Hugo replies, but he stammers.

"I think you should like to meet someone," Scorpius continues, grinning and looking a bit evil. "Gemi! Come here!"

Then there's a girl in front of him, rushing out there, a mess of brown curls and blazing grey eyes. She stops in front of Hugo, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at him. With a scowl, she asks him directly _(no nonsense_), "Who are you?"

"H-h-Hugo," Hugo stammers out, staring at her. "Hugo Weasley. And y-you?"

"Gemini Malfoy, but don't call me that, it's Gemi," She eyes him scrupulously. "It's nice to meet you, I suppose. I guess you are my annoying bug of a brother's girlfriend's brother?" She's no-nonsense, straight-talking, blunt, and she intrigues him already.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Scorpius protests.

Hugo laughs. "I suppose I am. When are you starting Hogwarts?"

"Two years," Gemini announces importantly.

"Oh, same-" Hugo's about to say when he's cut off by his sister. "Same year as Hugo! Now can we walk inside, please?"

Gemini giggles. Turning to Hugo, she says, "I reckon she fancies him already. I'm gonna cook up a plan to get them together by the time they're grown up, m'kay?"

"That would be cool," Hugo replies with a huge grin.

"We could be plotters together," Gemini tells him, her face lighting up. "At Hogwarts we could plot and plan and all of that evil stuff. You _will_ be a Slytherin, right?"

"I don't know," Hugo replies, looking very surprised. "I mean, I'd love to plot with you, but I'm not cunning enough to be a Slytherin. My sister reckons I'll be a Hufflepuff…"

"Hufflepuff?" Gemini wrinkles up her nose. "Well, I suppose we can find ways around that. Come on in looks like we've got some plotting to do."

From behind him, he hears Scorpius whisper, "Is it only me that thinks they'd be adorable together?"

But he just shakes his head and follows Gemini up the stairs, smiling just a little bit. He doesn't realise then that this could be the start of something.

At the time, he's just young and innocent.

….

A few months later, when Rose and Scorpius go to the station for their second year, Hugo tags along and begs his annoyed mother to allow him to go a year earlier, along with the help of his cousin Lily.

"But Mum, I'm smart enough…" Hugo begs.

"I'll keep him in line!" Lily offers brightly, earning an elbow to the ribs from Hugo.

"I know, both of you, but you know good and well that Hogwarts doesn't allow students under the age of eleven, so don't bring it up again or I'll have to… oh, aren't they the Malfoys?" Hugo's mum inquires, distracted.

Beside her, Rose's dark brown eyes light up. She dashes over to the family, catching Scorpius in a hug.

"She's ridiculous," Lily says, her eyes burning as she watches her cousin. "I don't get how one of our clan could even associate with that clan."

Beside her, Hugo suddenly feels uncomfortable, remembering his meeting with Gemini, and the fact that he actually quite enjoyed spending time with her. Truthfully, he'd been hoping for a chance to talk to her at some point in time.

But then, his heart rises and falls as Gemini Malfoy makes her way over to him. Grinning, she says, "Hugo! Good to see you, here, it's been a few months!"

Trying not to notice the expression he's sure is on Lily's face, he grins at Gemini. "Gemi! It, um, yeah, it's been a while, but good to see you."

"Who's this?" Gemini demands while still fake-smiling, motioning to Lily.

"Oh. Oh! Gemi, this is my cousin Lily Potter. Lily, this is Gemini Malfoy," Hugo grins, looking back and forth between the two girls. But they don't like quite so thrilled, though he can't imagine why.

"Hugo," Lily states in a dead voice. "She's a _Malfoy_."

"Pleased to meet you too, Potter," Gemini retorts, crossing her arms across her chest. "Wouldn't have expected a more polite greeting from one like _you_."

"Stop fighting," Hugo declares crossly. "You two could be great friends-"

"Friends? With a Malfoy?" Lily raises her eyebrow and crosses her arms.

"I'm sorry, Hugo," Gemini says in an apologetic tone. "I should probably go now, then. I hope to see you later!"

Lily just glares at her as she walks off. Once Gemini's long gone, Lily turns to him. "You're _friends_ with _her?"_

"You don't even know her," Hugo's quick to remind her. "How can you just judge her like that?"

"She's a Malfoy," Lily wrinkles up her nose. "They're all evil, the lot of them, at least that's what my Daddy said. He warned me to stay away from Gemi and Scorpius."

"Malfoys aren't all bad," Hugo protested, frowning. "Look, this is just what your father fought against, prejudice. He doesn't want us to be prejudiced against anyone, even people like Gemi who want to be in Slytherin. She's actually really funny once you get to know her."

"Whatever," Lily sighs, crossing her arms.

With a frown directed at Lily, he walks off, going to go talk to Gemini anyway. Just to show her that he doesn't _need_ her approval and he's not going to be prejudiced.

It's his first real sign of rebellion, and, as she points out, maybe she's influencing him.

….

On their first day of their first year at Hogwarts, Hugo claims a compartment with Lucy, Lorcan, and Lily, because all of them _(except Lorcan)_ are his cousins and they're all starting Hogwarts _(except Lorcan)_, so it's only natural, right?

Well, it all seems natural until Gemini Malfoy bursts in. Seeing them, she smirks at them. "Hello. Mind if I join you?"

"There's no room," Lily replies scathingly with a glare at the girl.

Hugo notices the determined look on Gemini's face and sighs. "Just come sit down, you can squish here if you need to."

Shooting him a grateful smile, she slides in beside him. "How's it going, Hugo?"

"We're just discussing which houses we want to be in," Hugo says with a grin, urging the others to join in with a pleading stare.

Lucy, always the kindest of the bunch, jumps in. "I, like the rest, am hoping for Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw would be terrific too. That's where my dad said I'd be placed, he said I'm too much of a _dreamer _for Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor is the only way to go," Lily says with a laugh.

"You're not considering Slytherin, then?" Gemini raises her white-blonde eyebrow, staring at all of them.

"No," Lorcan barks a laugh. "Should I? Ravenclaw is the way to go, anyway, even though you all are oblivious."

"I said I'd be okay with Ravenclaw!" Lucy protests.

"Ravenclaw?" Gemini wrinkles up her nose.

The rest of the train ride is spent in bickering and awkwardness, leaving Hugo to wonder why everyone can't just get along.

….

The sorting ceremony goes by in the blink of an eye.

First Gemini's shoved up there in all her arrogant beauty. With a grin, she plops the hat onto her head, and it's only a matter of minutes before the hat booms "SLYTHERIN!" Then there's a few more people, and then he's pushed onto the platform, dazed and confused.

He begs and pleads to be sorted into Gryffindor (_like James, like James), _but the Sorting Hat refuses. With an arrogant voice like the one the Malfoys so often use, it tells him, "You need to be your own person, little Weasley, not a clone from James. You can't do that in Gryffindor. Not to mention you're too kind, sometimes. There's only one place for you, boy, and that's HUFFLEPUFF!"

It would be lying if you say he's shocked- his sister had always informed him that he'd make Hufflepuff, the arrogant Gryffindor, but he'd always believed she was teasing. Now that he's slinking over to the Hufflepuff table, head hung, he realises that she'd never been teasing.

Someone calls his name from across the table. "Oi. Weasley."

He looks up, seeing a dark haired boy with a smile. "Uh, hello."

"I'm David Macmillan. Welcome to Hufflepuff," David looked him over, then scoffed. "Look, it's obvious you don't want to be here, but give us a chance, would you? Hufflepuffs aren't really that bad."

"I know," Hugo says with a frown. "I just… I'm not… Hufflepuff material."

"Then why are you here?" David motions to the redhead who's perched nervously atop the stool. "That your cousin?"

"Yeah," Hugo says, staring at the hat booms 'SLYTHERIN!' Eyes wide and looking terrified, Lily Potter stumbles over to the Slytherin table and slides in beside a horrified looking Gemini.

"Excuse my language," David says before saying something rather rude. Turning back to Hugo, he questions, "Another Potter in Slytherin? That's two out of three now. Bet she wasn't expecting to get Slytherin, by the looks of it, but the hat put her there for a reason. Just as it put you as a Puff for a reason."

"Okay," Hugo sighs, watching as Gemini and Lily glare at each other mutinously. He can't help but think that this won't turn out well.

…

The next day, Hugo shows up early to breakfast. Within a few minutes, Gemini joins him- at the Hufflepuff table.

"Gemi!" He grins at her, laughing. "We're attracting quite a lot of attention, y'know."

She glances around the Great Hall, at everyone's eyes on them. Grinning from ear to ear, she nods. "I know. How come it's _completely_ normal for Rose to go sit with Scorpius but everyone's staring at us?"

"Cause we're new," Hugo concludes. "And normally, it's not the Slytherin moving to sit with someone else, especially not a Hufflepuff, I suppose."

"I suppose," Gemini grins, looking at all the delicious food around her. "How've you been?"

"Okay," Hugo shrugs. "Y'know, I was hoping we'd both get Gryffindor."

Shaking her head of brown curls, Gemini laughs. "Guess that failed, then. I'm too much of a coward to get Gryffindor, Hugo."

"You're brave enough to brave the Hufflepuff table," Hugo points out.

"But Hugo, I'm not brave when it really matters," She protests. "Plus, I'm too much of a rebel. Oh yeah, have you forgotten about our plot to get the two siblings together?"

"Never," Hugo promises, grinning. "So, what do you suggest we do?"

She leans in, and for a second it doesn't matter that they're both different houses as they whisper and plot together like old friends.

….

"I HATE YOU, SCORPIUS MALFOY!" An empty yell echoes down the corridor.

"Well, that can't be a good sign," Gemini replies glumly.

"Well, yeah, I wouldn't think so," Hugo agrees, trying not to laugh. He peers around the corner, looking for a sign of Rose. Quickly, he pulls back when he sees them storming off in different directions. He tries not to laugh. "Well, that was interesting."

"Wonder what's going on with them this time," Gemini huffs, stomping her foot. If there's one thing Gemini Malfoy isn't, it's patient or even-tempered. Crossing her arms, she groans, "I wonder how long it'll be until they realise fighting is a sign of true love."

"But they're best friends!" Hugo yelps. "Of course they're just in a little fight right now, it's nothing much, right?"

"Yes, but this proves more than anything that they're perfect for each other," Gemini demands impatiently, putting a hand on her hip. "How can you not see it?"

"I see it," Hugo replies, eyes widening in fear of the brunette girl. "Oh, believe me, I see it."

She grins, grabbing his hand lightly and sending some sort of shock down his arm. "C'mon, we've got to go or we'll be late for dinner and the teachers will kill us!" She says dramatically.

Grinning, he shakes his head. "Sure, let's go."

Hand-in-hand, they run to the Great Hall, watching the shocked reactions around them, even if they still are just friends _(of course, they're only twelve)_.

….

It's not until third year that one of the happiest days of Hugo's life occurs.

Gemini and Lily walk up to him, arms cross, both looking not too happy. Worried, Hugo immediately begins to speak. "Guys, I don't know if you've fought again or not, but leave me out of it-"

Lily rolls her eyes. "Shut it for a second, would you, Hugo? We're not _fighting_."

"In other words," Gemini beams at him. "We've declared a truce of sorts."

"Really?" Hugo's face lights up. "You're kidding! That's terrific!"

"It was your great peace speech that convinced us," Lily smirks at him.

"Peace speech," Gemini snickers from beside her. "Sure, whatever you say. But yeah, we've made a truce at the moment. Don't make us ruin it."

"I'll try not to," Hugo responds with a warm smile.

From that moment on, it's Gemini, Hugo, and Lily- the Hufflepuff and the two Slytherins- except when it's _not_.

In other words, Gemini and Lily still aren't the best of friends, because they're too much alike and they just can't admit it. Apparently, Weasleys and Potters are supposed to be _polar_ _opposites._ Unlike Rose, Scorpius and Albus, they can't get past their last names.

Hugo just doesn't get it.

….

To his surprise, Gemini Malfoy is not quite as well liked as he thought.

Apparently, the Hufflepuff boys don't appreciate her all too much. In fact, one of his dorm mates- Peter Finch-Fletchley- complains to him one night: "Hugo, I know that you're all tight and stuff with that annoying kid Gemini, but could you perhaps tell her to lay off a little?"

"What do you mean?" Hugo asks, shooting up to look at him.

"She's annoying," Peter informs him, looking awfully angry. "All she ever does is act like she's the most superior person in the entire world and boss other people into doing what she wants- manipulate them."

Hugo thinks about this for a moment. He'd never noticed before, but of course, she's one of his best friends- he doesn't really notice the bad in her. With a nod, he says, "Go on."

Because he's _Hugo_ and he's never been Gryffindor to stand up for his best friends.

Maybe the hat did actually know what it was doing…

….

During fourth year, he comes out to see her sitting on the ground, sketching something.

"What are you doing, Gemini?" He asks, plopping down beside her without waiting for an invitation, and maybe he's learned a thing or two from her.

Abruptly, she turns around to grin at him. "Do you mind if I draw you?"

"Draw me?" He asks, utterly bemused. "Go right ahead, Gemi, if you want to."

Her face lights up. She takes out a sharp pencil, presses against her notebook, and begins to draw as he watches in complete and utter silence. Minutes upon minutes pass as she sketches him and he waits. Finally, she grins up at him. "I'm done."

He rips the notebook from her hands. Staring at the picture, he sees himself, and at first he thinks it's a mirror. Then he realises it's her amazing drawing.

"Gemi, this is amazing," he says, breathtaken. "Do you- do you draw a lot?"

"It's a hobby of mine. I'm not all that good," She promises. "There are plenty of people who are better. I just do it sometimes, for fun, y'know?"

"But Gemi, you have a talent," He points at the portrait, grinning from ear to ear. "_This_ is talented."

"Yeah, well, I wish," She replies glumly, taking the portrait back and staring at it. "You can have it, if you want…"

He takes it willingly, grinning. "I'll treasure it forever, darling Gemi."

She scowls at him. "Very funny, Hugo."

He just grins and walks off, taking the picture with him.

What she doesn't know is that he hangs it up beside his bed (though if anyone asks, at first, he doesn't tell him, because he's still cowardly little Hugo Weasley).

….

Fifth year's when he finds her out by the lake again, but this time, she's sobbing.

He puts a hand gently on her back. "Gemi. What's wrong?"

She looks up, tears still streaming down her face and seeming to come down harder as she sees him. "Get the… away from me, Hugo Weasley. I never want to see you again."

"What's wrong?" Hugo asks soothingly, staring at the girl.

"Ask your stupid cousin," She grits her teeth. "My boyfriend cheated on me with her."

The reality of the situation comes crashing down upon Hugo's shoulders. "Lily helped to cheat on you?"

Gemini nods, still crying. "She- she- I _saw_ them, Hugo. I don't even know what to do. I thought that we had a truce or something. I would've thought that that truce covered everything." She punches a tree, trying to keep her temper under control.

"I'll talk to her," Hugo says quietly.

She nods and he pats her back as they sit together under the tree, her leaning against his shoulder. It's one of the most blissful things she's ever felt.

….

"I can't believe you would do that," Hugo rants. "I thought you had a truth with Gemi! Why, Lily, why do you do this to other people?"

"You actually believe her?" Lily says scathingly. "I didn't do anything, Hugo. We fell on top of each other and then she came along."

He stares dubiously at her. "You expect me to believe that? That you just randomly collided?"

"Yes," Lily says, her eyes watering as she looks up at him. "Please, Hugo."

He just shakes his head as he walks off, because somewhere deep inside he's always taken Gemini's side and he doesn't know why.

….

That night, the Hufflepuffs try to talk badly about her, but for once he summons up his bravery, looks up at the picture on the wall, and points at it.

"That's you," The rest of the boys point out obliviously.

"Guess who drew it?" Hugo says with a wide smirk, so characteristic of a Slytherin, but he doesn't even _care_ for once.

"Your dog?" One boy suggests, evoking sniggers from the rest of them.

"Gemini Malfoy," Hugo retorts, glaring at them. "Gemini _Malfoy_, your least favourite person in the world, is this talented, and all you lot can do is talk bad about her."

As he nervously waits for their response, he thinks that maybe she makes him brave.

"It's actually really good," One of them, a boy with shaggy hair named Jacob, points out. "I doubt that I could draw like that."

As he laughs, he realises that he needs to talk to her, and fast. Because what he's doing for her can't be a result of normal, platonic love. Never before has he stood up against what they said before, and now, now he's flat out telling them- proving _to _them- that they're absolutely wrong about her.

So maybe, just maybe, somewhere along the way he fell in love with her.

..

He leaves her a note by the Black Lake, because he's too cowardly to talk to her in person.

_Gemini-_

_I know we've been friends for who knows how long now, but I don't know, something's changed._

_I think I might've fallen in love_

_You're sort of pretty_

_I don't know how to say that I'm in __**love**__ with you._

_From, Hugo_

Two days later, he receives it back with something scrawled across the bottom in red pen _(in her handwriting_).

_Hugo-_

_You're right, you dimwit, we grew up, that's what changed._

_We grew up and we realised that opposites attract._

_And __that I might quite possibly be in love with you too_

_Kill me now_

_Come tell me in person and we'll see. _

_From, Gemi_

_P.S. Black Lake tonight_

….

When he arrives at the Black Lake, someone's already standing there, brown curls being blown back by the wind. Turning, she smiles at Hugo. "Hey, I knew you'd come."

"Thanks," He blushes, trying to keep his eyes off of her but failing miserably. "I knew I would too. I can't seem to stay away."

She smirks at him. "I suppose I'm irresistible."

"I suppose you are," He steps a step closer cautiously, staring at her as if to see if she approves or not.

Rolling her eyes, she says, "Just kiss me and get it over with."

So he steps a step closer and then his lips are on hers.

…..

At the next reunion, there's quite the double-shocker- first Rose and Scorpius walk out hand-in-hand, then James catches Hugo and Gemini snogging in an empty room _(he claims she's corrupted his innocence)_.

Ron just shakes his head and asks where he went wrong, if both of his kids are 'snogging' Malfoy's.

**A/N: Just a little something. It was kind of terrible, I know.**

**FOR MY AMYZHIEING TWINNY LISTEN- HAPPY (EARLY) BIRTHDAY. I LOVE YOU, YO. ;D And there's **_**Hugo**_**, just for you. :D**

**I love Hugo now, but I'll still let you have him.**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, EVERYONE.**


End file.
